The Bee
The Bee is a Amplify Shield made by Hyperion in Borderlands 2. Special Weapon Effects Large amount of Amp shot damage, 0 Amp Shot Drain. Lowered shield capacity. Increased Shield Recharge Rate. Increased Recharge Delay. Usage & Description The Bee, while having low shield capacity and a long recharge delay, gives extraordinary Amp damage with zero shield drain per shot. This effectively provides endless Amp damage until the user takes damage from an outside source. Due to having no Amp Drain, The Bee is best used with a weapon with a high rate of fire and large magazine size such as Hellfire or even Infinity, as more amp damage can be put out in a shorter span of time. Shotguns are less desirable because the amp damage is divided among all pellets and not applied per pellet, and they cause overall less triggers of The Bee as consequence of the characteristic traits of shotguns: low rate of fire, magazine size, and reload speed. The Bee is also deadly with weapons such as the Unkempt Harold or Pitchfork, as the damage is not shared between each projectile as it would in any multiplier damage weapon like Shotguns , this can allow for quick farming of bosses and even quicker with 'Slag and swap' tactics or enemies with large critical hit locations such as The Warrior. The Bee may also spawn with the Grounded, Inflammable, Alkaline, or Blast Proof prefixes, giving the wearer immunity to electrocution, burning, or corrosion DoTs, or half protection from explosions, respectively. Notes *The Bee also affects vehicle guns and MG damage, but not saw blades, rockets, or explosive barrel. *The Bee was rebalanced by Patch 1.2.0. The patch decreased the amount of Amp Damage (by about 10k for a level 50 example), increased Recharge Delay (by 2 more seconds), and reduced Recharge Rate (by 7k). Most significantly, Amp Shields have their Amp damage amount divided among the projectiles from multi-projectile weapons (all weapons with a yellow multiplier in the Damage stat), thus making all Amp shields, including the Bee, less effective on shotguns and other multi-projectile weapons, rather than more so. However, weapons such as the Sand Hawk, which fire out multiple projectiles but don't have a yellow multiplier have amp damage added to each individual projectile. *For the reasons stated above, the renowned combination of the Bee and the Conference Call shotgun is far less effective. Prior to Patch 1.2.0, the Conference Call and Bee in tandem were pervasively used to farm raid bosses, even while playing solo. *The Bee also no longer adds amp damage to Tediore reloads such as the Baby Maker's or the Gunerang's, but still amplify damage of the Avenger. *The drop chance from Hunter Hellquist is approximately 3.078%. This amount is an estimated value from killing Hunter Hellquist 1000 times. *Krieg makes poor use of The Bee, as his skills constantly do self damage and delay his shield recharge. Most other characters can use their various skills, Action Skill, and to a lesser extent Badass Rank to mitigate the Bee's downsides and maximize the benefits; for example, Axton's Preparation and Willing together increase shield capacity and recharge rate while reducing the delay, and his Sabre Turret, especially with Gemini, can viably draw fire from himself to maintain full shield capacity. *Has an increased chance to drop from Treant enemies . *Giving Deathtrap a copy of The Bee from the Sharing is Caring skill will not add the amp damage to his attacks. Trivia *The weapon's flavor text is a reference to Muhammad Ali, who described his fighting style as "float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Videos